Gothic Frill Night Red Coord
(ゴシックフリルナイトレッド) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It was first seen in Episode 23 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord and the Gothic Frill Night Green Coord. User Appearance Top A burgundy blouse with elbow-length sleeves and a pattern of alternating red and white skinny lines. Above the cuff is a dark burgundy velvet strap and bow, with a pearl sewn to the middle. Beneath it is a pale colored piece of tulle, with similar white fabric under the cuff. Tulle wraps beneath the chest, beneath a solid burgundy corset that has a triangular lace on each side bound by three pearl chains, the top of which has alternating purple and red card symbol charms. Around the top and going down the middle is white ruffled fabric with dark burgundy lining and a band going down the middle, where pearl buttons reside. White pleat fabric rests beneath the top with a line of dark burgundy inches from the bottom. The user gains a pleat cloth choker held by a dark burgundy ribbon that has a red heart at the middle, along with grey gloves with a cuff matching the white fabric and accent by a piece of white tulle. Bottoms A multi-layered princess skirt. The top is burgundy with pale card symbols covering it. A split goes down the center, bound by darker colored strings and a strip of white ruffles on either side. Around the bottom is a pattern of striped ribbons matching the blouse, and a larger one is sewn to the back. The bottom portion is trim with white pleat fabric that has dark burgundy lining an inch above the bottom. The white layer is hem length with a trim of lace tulle triangles beneath it, accent by a pattern of light burgundy and a row of silk burgundy ribbons, each adorned by a red heart. Beneath this is striped pleat fabric. A pearl chain hangs around each hip with alternating red and purple card symbol charms. Shoes Burgundy chunk wedge platforms with a white clump of feathers sewn to the outer corner. Burgundy velvet ribbon wraps around the upper foot and ankle area, with three small bows attached to the center, each adorned by a pearl. Inches above the top is a dark burgundy ribbon. White socks are included with a pleat cuff bordered in dark burgundy and accent by a burgundy velvet bow attached to a strap, held by a red heart at the middle. A pearl chain hangs around the cuff. Accessory A burgundy striped top hat with velvet bow and heart charm around the band. Above it is a piece of tulle, along with a clump of white feathers, a few of which are thinner and stick out randomly. Game is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts P-35.png IMG_0544.png IMG_0545.png IMG_0546.png 7E5D275B-811E-4D8B-95E3-08AE3A5847E3.png 5B761D0A-1A77-45B8-AC3C-EA8BA87E836A.png DFAD2381-CCE9-4A42-93ED-72067571A8CC.png 015D14B0-2EA7-4818-AF7D-0167E5FFBCC2.png 2F28379D-EBDC-4527-9B32-B3EABF2E99CB.jpeg DrYstJGVsAAHf7Z.png Anime Screenshots Episode 23 SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 22.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 27.jpg GFN Coords Charming Mysterious Magic.jpeg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 28.jpg GFN Coords SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose.jpeg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirai Coord